paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Shield of Faith
"Things were proceeding well. We had their position outflanked and our best assault teams were heading in for the kill. Then the accursed Lady Maria, standing tall and insolent at the center of their formation, gave an order. All around the heretical bastion, the shackles on the four winds shattered. A citadel of wind enfolded their position, casting shells off course and nearly ripping weapons from men's hands. With some difficulty, we were able to pierce the infernal tempest, but it was far too little, far too late. Safely shielded in the storm's eye and evidently well trained and equipped for this possibility, the survivors had no such disadvantages tearing our advance to pieces." :- Seth interrogates the only known survivor of the raid on Nicosia Tactical Analysis * The Warding Wall: Upon activation, all friendly units in the area of effect become almost, but not quite, invulnerable for a short period of time. * Inelegant, but Efficient: While not as powerful as the Soviet Iron Curtain, the Shield of Faith recharges at a brisk pace. Background Minutes of the meeting of the partial Grand Council for the Defense and Preservation of the Order of the Talon from All Foes Foreign and Domestic, by the Grace of God, convened this day December 23, 1968 Those present: Lady Maria Kanasani of Metatron Cell, looking distinctly worse for the wear after getting in from Cyprus. Claude LeLand of Metatron Cell, apparently pissed that something as trivial as a broken hip prevented him from saving Kanasani. Crusader Albin Canavan of Gabriel Cell, who was apparently too busy dealing with Allied patrols to help Kanasani. Saint Varitan the Thunderer of Raphael Cell, who enjoys showing up the younger members of the Order far too much. Domina Arianna Martella of Michael Cell, who looks like she was dragged out of bed for this. Crusader Harold Moore of Sariel Cell, reporting to his first partial council meeting. Master of the Forges Erik Svensgaard, who is bouncing with anticipation over something. Uh oh. Grand Inquisitor Guiseppe Margottini. We are so bloody hosed. Me. That little clockwork spider thingamabobber that WHO THE BLOODY HELL THINKS OOLONG TEA IS FIT FOR HUMAN CONSUMPTION?!?! Order of business: Svensgaard and Margottini aren't telling. But they're smiling. That is never, ever a good thing. Proceedings: Svensgaard reported that the baby he evidently knocked New Eden up with finally saw the light of day. Moore noted that Svensgaard clearly has no experience being an actual father, since he's alert and functional so soon after the delivery. Martella agreed that men have the easy part of making children. Margottini was extremely unimpressed. Veritan politely asked that the council talk about what actually happened. Svensgaard said that Kanasani used the culmination of his life's work to excellent effect. He called it the Shield of Faith. Canavan asked what precisely it did beyond blow half the wiring in his Crawler when he activated it. Margottini observed that whatever it was, the Allies sent a science team to Nicosia to study the strange weather patterns following the battle. LeLand suggested silencing the scientists. Martella suggested we arrange for the Allies to blame it on something absurd, like a patch of seawater being slightly warmer than normal. Kanasani agreed and suggested calling it El Nino, in honor of Martella's suggestion and the upcoming holiday. Svensgaard excitedly ignored everyone and spent the next thirty-eight minutes explaining what the Shield of Faith does. Moore asked for an English translation. Svensgaard spent the next fourteen minutes explaining. Veritan asked for an explanation that would satisfy Soviet conscripts. Svensgaard said it uses magnetic fields and turbines to whip up an intense but localized whirlwind that protects people from incoming fire. Canavan askd why Svensgaard didn't just say that from the beginning. Svensgaard said that's what he spent the last fifty-two minutes doing. Margottini said he can arrange for the Allies to not notice anything artificial about the test. Anomalous, but not artificial. Kanasani asked if this technology could be used for other purposes, like swatting planes out of the sky. Svensgaard spent another twenty-three minutes explaining why that isn't possible. LeLand declared that the Shield of Faith renders our forces almost invulnerable and that that is all he needs to know. Then he rolled out as quickly as his wheelchair allowed. During Svensgaard's protests, the other Crusaders followed suit. Seriously, who the hell drinks oolong tea? Category:Buildings Category:Superweapons